musume_maidfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroko Smith
Kuroko Smith (スミス 黒子, Sumisu Kuroko), commonly refered to as Ms. Smith or just Smith, is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the Musume Maid series. She is Kimihito’s Cultural Exchange Coordinator. She checks up on Kimihito and his wards on a regular basis, constantly reminding him that any violation of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill will result in his arrest and the deportation of the exchange program participants. These violations include interbreeding or violence between an extraspecies girl and a human. Usually irresponsible, Smith shows up when it is inconvenient for Kimihito and his guests or when it is too late to provide them with important information or help. "Good morning, Kimihito Kurusu. What’s wrong? Surely you haven’t forgotten about me, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!" :—Kuroko Smith’s introduction. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Shelley Calene-Black (English), Yū Kobayashi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Smith often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. When leading the Cultural Exchange Security Squad, Smith wears a combat uniform which includes a yellow flak jacket that is identical to those worn by M.O.N. agents. Smith has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose but puts in a high ponytail when at home or in her combat uniform. According to the chapter seven omake, her legs are her best feature, but she supports an impressive bust as well. She is also the second tallest member of M.O.N., being just below the chest level of Tionishia. * Hair Color: Grayish-Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue-Green * Age: 35 (physically), 115 (chronologically) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Even as Kimihito's agent, Smith is very irresponsible when performing her job and constantly bums off him for meals. Her negligent attitude extends into her personal life as her own apartment is full of junk and trash. It is hinted that the reason she is so careless is because she is overworked with all of her current duties, and never gets a pay raise when she takes on new responsibilities or when she performs her already assigned tasks well. When she takes a situation seriously, Smith can be quite competent at her job, such as when dealing with the trafficking of underage extraspecies, or situations where someone could be in serious danger. However, these situations are few and far between, and Smith will personally punish those who commit such acts for creating more work for her. In such cases, Smith will ignore the laws that say humans and extraspecies cannot harm one another in favor of her own brand of personal “justice”. Contrary to her lazy attitude, Smith is a caffeine addict, as she is almost always seen drinking a cup of coffee. More specifically, her favorite drink is instant coffee that is made exclusively at the Kurusu house. Smith has high standards when it comes to her coffee, as she hates the taste of the instant coffee made by the police force, even though it is the exact same brand she loves so much when it is made at the Kurusu house. One of the things she does when not palming extraspecies girls off on hapless guys is run Monster Ops: Neuro, a special unit comprised of four extraspecies girls to handle “untouchable” situations involving extraspecies lawbreakers. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * First Aid: Smith is proficient at treating injuries and administering first aid. She is usually the one to treat Kimihito when he is injured by the various circumstances caused by the girls. She has treated him for dislocated limbs, cuts, scratches, muscle strains, and a tranqulizer overdose (which she caused). She also intends to take care of him when he catches a cold, but fails to do so because of her own laziness. * Leadership: Smith is known to lead raids with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad when there is information that an exchange student might be harmed. Also, as the liaison to M.O.N., Smith is responsible for planning and organizing the team during operations. However, she also likes to use the team to get out of her own work. *'Legal Knowledge': As a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, Smith has advanced knowledge of the Interspecies Exchange Bill. Her position also gives her information on the latest planned changes to the law and allows her to commit “test cases” for proposed amendments. Even though she has extensive knowledge of the law, she is likely to not inform other people of relevant information because she is lazy and the resulting circumstances amuse her. * Manipulation: When situations call for it Smith can be a master manipulator. She makes an effort to insure that things work out in ways that result in less work for her, and is not above using blackmail and intimidation. However, her favorite method is just to do something and ignore any complaints from those affected. She is quite fond of using this method to manipulate Kimihito into taking in more girls, providing her with free meals, and feeding her coffee addiction. * Marksmanship: Smith has some skill with firearms. Since humans and extra-species are not supposed to harm one another she uses rubber bullets and tranquilizer rounds instead of live ammo. The first time she was shown firing her weapon she hit Kimihito multiple times, instead of her intended targets. Whether this was a matter of Smith having poor aim, Kimihito having terrible luck, or any combination thereof is debatable Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Musume Maid'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Kuroko Smith Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki Notes & Trivia * Smith is the only person in the series to ever call Kimihito by his full name. * Smith’s first name has not been used in the manga or anime, but was revealed in official merchandise. * Her surname, along with her height, may suggest she is of mixed descent. * Oddly, she shares her surname with John Smith, a researcher from the erotic prototype for the series, Monster Girl Report. * Her Twitter username is “@CoordinatorSmith”. This name is unavailable in real life, as it exceeds Twitter’s character limit for usernames. * Her phone lists Kimihito as “Darling-kun” on her contact list. * In Chapter 19, it is shown that the license plate of Smith’s car reads “Okayado 501”. * In Episode 9, the can of coffee Draco gives to Miia has a picture of Smith’s face on it, and the brand is called “Smith Coffee”. Category:Characters